


A Very Long Day

by brooksey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksey/pseuds/brooksey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiresome day running around on the Citadel, Shepard returns to the Normandy seeking some comfort from Kaidan.  What she gets is something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fic with actual sex in it! This was harder (oho!) than I thought it would be, but I hope it turned out all right.

_I am so very ready for today to be over_ , she thought. Somehow a single day — although it felt like a week — of running errands all over the Citadel was more tiring than any battle with a never-ending pack of mercenaries had ever been. And that was _without_ the usual painful meeting with the Council.

Being the Savior of the Citadel was not without its perks, but it brought with it a wave of people demanding her attention. A C-Sec officer working to improve safety here, a family of refugees there; a diplomat, a doctor, a daughter waiting to find her parents. She wished she could do more for them, help all of them. At the same time, the seemingly endless back and forth really took it out of her.

She rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck, relieved to finally get back onto the Normandy and slip away from it all. As she crossed the CIC to head back up to her quarters, she spotted several crew members chatting near the galaxy map. Dark hair and broad shoulders were half-hidden behind Traynor. _Just the man I was hoping to see_.

He glanced over just as she passed on her way to the elevator. His liquid brown eyes locked with hers for only a moment — just long enough to get the message across. _Come up and see me_ , hers said. _Right behind you_ , was the reply. She allowed only the smallest of smiles to cross her lips in anticipation as the doors swished shut in front of her, taking her up to her cabin.

"EDI, allow the Major free access to my quarters when he arrives," she called out, already moving towards her closet, ready to remove and stow her boots and uniform in favor of her looser, more comfortable hoodie.

"Understood, Commander. Major Alenko is still speaking with Specialist Traynor. I believe she is describing her toothbrush. However, his body language and—“ she paused just long enough, “—other physical signs indicate that he is attempting to escape the conversation.”

She chuckled softly to herself. "That sounds about right," she mused, "but I'm sure he'll be up soon enough."

She hadn’t even pulled on her sweats yet when she heard the door whoosh open behind her. “Hey,” she called out, “there you are. Long day on the Citadel. It’s funny what gets people worked up at a time like this. I understand that getting a refund might somehow _seem_ important, but—“

As she turned to face the door, she was startled to see Kaidan almost right next to her, his eyes boring into her. He had moved quickly and quietly all the way across the room; his hands were already reaching up to her. Cutting her off, he grasped her cheeks firmly and pulled her into a deep, strong kiss.

For a split second, she was too surprised to react, but quickly recovered, her lips melting into his. Her arms slipped around his neck and pulled him closer, while his tongue sought hers. She felt his hands roaming her sides, first encircling her waist, then sliding down her hips, grabbing her ass.

Normally, Kaidan was all gentle kisses, soft touches, and sweet whispered words. The heat behind this was something new. And incredibly exciting. Her head swam and she lost track of time. When he finally pulled back, she let out a pleasured sigh.

“I’ve been waiting all day to do that,” he said roughly.

“Mmm.” She smiled and pressed her forehead to his. His words brought a fluttering, twisting heat to the pit of her stomach and her pulse started to race. She could get used to the new forceful Kaidan. Sliding her fingers through his dark hair, she moved to nuzzle his neck, but he caught her in another kiss, nipping and sucking her bottom lip. The kiss was shorter this time, but still full of need.

_I could definitely get used to this._ Another quick meeting of lips, and then his mouth moved down to her neck, lips and tongue working together, urgent kisses placed along her jawline as his arms wrapped around her. With one around her waist and another crossing up her back to her shoulder, he pulled her in tightly, as close together as two people could be. She sighed and closed her eyes as he went lower, little shivers rippling through her body as he ran his tongue along her collarbone, then began trailing a line of kisses toward her breasts.

Abruptly, he pulled back. “This needs to go.”

He tugged the zipper of the hoodie down and had it off, along with the tank top underneath, before she could blink. Hands cupped her breasts, and he pulled a nipple into his mouth, licking and tugging with his teeth. He swept a thumb over the other, pulling a shuddering gasp from her lips.

Her knees started feeling weak under the assault of warmth and sensation, and she moved one hand downward to massage him through his pants. To her delight, she found he was already rock-hard. Hoping to get to him even more, she deftly undid his belt and slipped her fingers into his briefs. She wrapped her hand around him, squeezing and stroking, waiting for the reaction.

She was not disappointed. Each stroke brought a moan against her skin, and within moments a strangled sound came from the back of his throat as he tore his lips away from her. Gripping her upper arms, he pushed her back until she felt her knees bumping the edge of the bed.

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slid them down to mid-thigh; she kicked them away when they fell the rest of the way down on their own. His eyes were locked on hers, full of desire and purpose, and again she felt a swooping sensation in her belly. A smirk came over his face as he removed his shirt, never breaking eye contact.

A few quick tugs at his waistband and he was finally naked. His body pressed up against hers as he lowered her — no, pushed her — down on to the bed. She found herself on her back, wrists pinned to the mattress, Kaidan between her thighs. She could feel his cock hard against her belly and his hot breath on her skin as he kissed her neck, moving up to tongue her earlobe.

“God, I want to fuck you,” he growled in her ear. His hips ground into hers to drive the point home.

She exhaled sharply, rocking her hips upward into his, looking for that sweet friction. Barely a whisper escaped when she spoke. “ _Please_ ,” she sighed.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He sat back on his heels and took hold of her, flipping her onto her stomach. Strong hands pulled her backwards until she was kneeling in his lap, her back pressed against his chest. She could feel his cock under her, sliding along the length of her.

All at once, he was everywhere. She felt his tongue licking, teeth biting on the crook of her neck from behind, and dropped her head back onto his shoulder to expose more to him. One hand snaked around and reached up to her breast, squeezing, while his fingers rolled and pinched the nipple. His other hand slid down, slipping between her legs, his fingers brushing lightly as he planted the heel of his hand firmly against her, just above her clit, and began to slowly grind it into her.

_Oh, god._ This particular kind of stimulation, this pressure, was her absolute favorite, and he knew it. She knew she wouldn’t last long like this, but instantly decided she didn’t give a damn. She gave in, groaning, as she dug her hips in, riding his hand. The teasing touch of his fingers made her ache to have him inside her.

Her chin dropped to her chest as she leaned forward, looking for the best leverage. Her hands reached up and clutched at his arm, needing to hang on to something. The heat between her legs quickly began to spiral up towards her breaking point, but she didn’t have the strength to stop, even to slow down. Her hips rocked harder as she balanced on trembling legs, waves of sensation crashing through her.

He bit down harder on her shoulder when he heard her moaning, louder than she’d intended, knowing she was right on the brink, and it was enough to send her over the edge. Dimly, she heard her own cries and hoped that her cabin was as soundproof as EDI had assured her it was. Her motion had just started to slow, her muscles relaxing, when she heard a primal growl from Kaidan and felt his hands on her upper back, pushing her to hands and knees.

She felt his hands slide down from her shoulders, fingers brushing the sides of her breasts. She squirmed as he laid claim to her, palming the curve of her ass. His cock moved near her entrance, sliding up and down, getting slick.

He positioned himself as though to enter her, grasped her hips — then stopped. A tiny jerk forward pushed him against her, but not hard enough. That slight, teasing pressure focused all her attention to that single spot in a second.

A frustrated mewl escaped her lips. “Please, Kaidan,” she begged, pushing backward, trying to get him inside her by any means necessary. He leaned back to compensate and she heard a smug chuckle.

“You like feeling me like this, don’t you? All day, you’ve been thinking about me coming up here and taking what’s mine.”

Without waiting for a reply, he buried himself in her to the hilt. She cried out, panting, words driven from her mind entirely. He was still for a minute, breathing hard, before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in.

She rolled her hips in a circle, loving the feeling of him inside her, filling her. He gasped and curled his body forward, digging his fingers into her skin. His voice was low and tense. “Mmm— that feels incredible.” He began thrusting in earnest, a fast but regular rhythm, bare thighs slapping against hers as he pounded into her.

Her legs and arms felt weak again, and she sank down to rest her elbows on the bed, forehead on her hands. The new angle only made it feel _better_ somehow. He seemed to agree, as he picked up his pace even more and his groans became louder, tighter, more gravelly. After a few more thrusts, she heard a change in his breathing, and she knew he was close.

“Oh _god_. Oh god, Shepard, I can’t— I’m gonna—“

If he finished his sentence, she wasn’t able to hear it over the sound of her own cries. Her throat felt raw as she strained it past its capabilities. He pushed himself into her as deep as he could go, leaning forward over her body, jerking his hips as he came. She smiled as she heard the same familiar little grunts and sighs as she always did when he finished.

After a moment, he collapsed back onto the bed next to her, one hand coming up to rub her arm gently as she tried to catch her breath.

“You okay?” he murmured.

“Better than okay.”

“Good,” he chuckled, “I know that was a little… rougher than usual, but—”

“Please,” she interrupted, “no need to explain. I don’t know where that came from, but wherever it was, I’d like to send my compliments. That was fantastic. More.”

He arched an eyebrow. “What — already?”

She leaned over and kissed him softly. “Not _now_. Right now, I’m going to take a shower.” She slid off the bed and walked to her bathroom on legs that were only slightly unsteady. She turned to look over her shoulder on her way up the stairs and saw Kaidan lounging back on the pillows, admiring her through half-lidded eyes. He looked ready to nod off.

“You coming?” she asked, throwing him her best mischievous smile.

There was barely time to register the surprise on his face before it became a Cheshire grin, before he was on his feet and moving, past her and into the bathroom in a flash. She smiled to herself and thought that maybe she was all right with letting the day go on a little longer.


End file.
